The Arizona Health Sciences Center of the University of Arizona seeks to improve the quality of training in patient-oriented clinical research. Recognizing that increasing the number and quality of clinician- researchers will be required if we are to translate new findings from the basic sciences to clinical practice, we seek to establish the Arizona Clinical Research Training Program (AzCRTP). This is a new multidisciplinary program in the principles of clinical research is aimed at producing clinical investigators who will be successful in establishing long-term independent clinical research careers. The AzCRTP will l) coordinate the use of existing courses that provide clinician-researchers with the essential tools to design, conduct, analyze, and disseminate results of patient-oriented research; 2) develop new courses in the ethics and regulatory policies of clinical research, grant and scientific writing; and 3) provide mentored research opportunities for candidates to gain practical experiences. There will be two types of participants in the AzCRTP: those in a Certificate Track and those in a Degree Track. Both tracks require successful completion of a core curriculum of l6 credit hours and an approved mentored clinical research project. The degree track requires additional didactic instruction in courses relevant to clinical research and offers Master of Science degrees in Pharmaceutical Science or Epidemiology or a Master of Public Health in Epidemiology of Clinical Research. An intensive program to evaluate curriculum and monitor participant outcome will be implemented. Participants for this multidisciplinary program will be drawn primarily from the Colleges of Medicine, Nursing, and Pharmacy. Close collaboration with the University of Arizona Health Sciences Center Hispanic Center of Excellence will enable aggressive recruitment of Hispanic and other racially or ethnically underrepresented participants.